Story:Star Trek:Intrepid/Laurel's Revenge/Chapter 2
At the Arrowcave Typhuss explains to the team what happened. Another Laurel Lance from an alternate Earth is here, Earth-70 Laurel and she wants to kill me Typhuss says as he looks at the team. Oliver paces about. This is because you killed her boyfriend the evil you? Curtis says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at Curtis. Yeah, the Nazi son of a bitch, I am responsible for the events that are happening now, if Earth-70 Laurel doesn't stop I will have to kill her Typhuss says as he looks at Curtis and Oliver. Oliver looks at him. You don't think I should kill her, you want me to talk to her, this Laurel doesn't want to talk to me she wants me dead Typhuss says as he looks at Oliver. Felicity comes up with a plan. Doesn't the Enterprise have power dampeners? Felicity says as she looks at him. Typhuss thinks. Yeah, we could neutralize her powers, but Laurel could still kill me without her powers Typhuss says as he looks at Felicity. Oliver chimes in. Didn't SG-1 use a force field to try and capture one of those Kull warriors? Oliver asked as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. Yes, a Tok'ra force field but it didn't work, what are you getting at Oliver Typhuss says as he looks at Oliver. He looks at him. We use that to trap her in Oliver says as he looks at him. Felicity chimes in. We're gonna need bait though Felicity says as she looks at him. Typhuss thinks. Me of course, Laurel is after me Typhuss says as he looks at Felicity. Felicity looks at him. If I can survive Borg drones on a Borg sphere during Operation Fort Knox in 2375, I think I can survive this too Typhuss says as he looks at Felicity. Oliver looks at him. We should have a team of marines there as well to take her into custody Oliver says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. Where do you think you are going to get a squad of marines from? asked Typhuss as he looks at Oliver. They looked at him. It shouldn't be that hard Oliver says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. Why are all of you looking at me like that, no, you want me to use my own marines from my ship for this mission Typhuss says as he looks at Oliver and Dinah. Oliver looks at him. All right, fine, but I will need to beam here in the Arrowcave Typhuss says as he looks at Oliver. Oliver nods at him. Typhuss takes out his combadge and tapped it. Kira to Intrepid, I need a marine team to beam down to my location now and bring phaser rifles for the marines as well Typhuss says as he talked into the combadge. Aye, sir Colonel Mackenzie says over the combadge. Oliver looks at him. Typhuss tapped his combadge two times to turn it off. Something wrong, Oliver Typhuss says as he looks at Oliver. He looks at him. No just glad we have you as our friend and comrade Oliver says as he looks at him. Typhuss smiles. Yeah, my marines have never fought a meta-human before and I hope they will be all right Typhuss says as he looks at Oliver. Dinah assures him. They will be fine, you know this Dinah says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at Dinah. You are right, Dinah Typhuss says as he looks at Dinah. They get prepped for the mission. Meanwhile Earth-70 Laurel is wearing a trench coat with a hood as a security officer walks over to her as she looks at him. What is it now, what's wrong Earth-70 Laurel says as she looks at the man. He looks at her. Their preparing to ambush you with a team of marines from the Intrepid the security officer says as he looks at her. She grins. Honey, I am a meta-human and I have a sonic scream, they will be no match for me Earth-70 Laurel says as she looks at the man. He looks at her. They have technology that can cripple your powers the security officer says as he looks at her. She looks at him. Even without my powere I can kill them and don't think that I am weak without my powers Earth-70 Laurel says as she looks at the man.